So Sick
by ladyhawk89
Summary: When Zuko and the Gaang have to stop a rebel group, Katara is left to run the Fire Nation. WIth Iroh's help, she knows she can rise to the occasion. But Katara's keeping a secret that has Iroh and Zuko worried to distraction about her...Zutara


A quiet breakfast with his wife was a routine that Zuko had grown to love over the last year of marriage, but today was different. Katara would hardly look up from picking at her plate. Zuko sighed and looked at his own still full plate. Somehow he imagined this going differently.

"Katara," he said finally. She looked up and saw him watching her worriedly. Her face was drawn and serious. She smiled weakly.

"I'm sorry," she said, reaching over for his hand. "I guess I'm a bit more scared than I thought I would be. "

"Don't be," Zuko assured her, squeezing her hand gently. "It's just some rebels trying to start trouble. Between Aang and I, we can put a stop to it before anyone gets seriously hurt."

"You'd better," Katara warned him. Zuko grinned and kissed her knuckles.

"I'll tell them that my wife made me promise I wouldn't be gone long."

"It's so rude of them to make you leave me for so long," Katara said with a disappointed sigh. "After all, we are still in the honeymoon phase. We're supposed to spend all of our time being disgustingly lovey-dovey." Zuko smiled- he couldn't bring himself to laugh- and then they lapsed into silence once more, albeit a slightly less tense silence. Katara looked from their hands, which were still intertwined on the table, up to Zuko's face. She was staring intensely, as if she were trying to memorize his face. Then, to Zuko's surprise, her eyes welled up and she started crying. There was no sobbing, or wailing, as Zuko had seen the wives of his sailors do the last time he had been out on a warship, but the silent tears were alarming enough.

"What's wrong?" he asked, hurriedly handing her a napkin. Katara shrugged helplessly as she took the napkin for him. She honestly had no idea why she was upset.

"I think I'm coming down with the flu or something," she said, hesitantly. "I've been feeling a little sick lately. Nauseous and tired, on top of all the late nights and early days. I think it's making me emotional. You know how easily I cry when I'm not getting enough sleep. " Zuko frowned and scrutinized his wife's face. She _had_ seemed a little more fatigued lately, but Zuko just thought it was because of the preparations that had been going on. The Gaang had all been gathered at the Fire Nation palace for a few weeks for planning sessions and they had been up until the early hours of the morning for most of that time. Everyone was tired. But now Zuko was noticing that Katara wasn't bouncing back as quickly as she normally did. There were dark circles under her eyes and he suddenly remembered she hadn't eaten much at dinner.

"Why don't you try to eat something," Zuko said, motioning to her plate. "At least the toast and tea. It'll help settle your stomach." Katara shrugged and complied. She took a sip of tea and immediately made a face as she swallowed it.

"It's cold," she said, holding the cup out towards her husband with a grin. Zuko took the cup and heated it up, then handed it back to Katara. She took another sip and smiled.

"That's much better. You should eat, too. You're going to be on a ship for a few weeks. This may be the last bit of decent food that you get for a while."

"Nah," Zuko said shaking his head. "I always get sea sick my first few hours on a ship. If I don't eat, there's nothing for me to throw up." This seemed to be the wrong thing to say. Katara's face became ashen and she pushed herself away from the table, breathing in and out slowly. Zuko was at her side in an instant, preparing to help her to inside, but she just waved him off.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," she insisted. "I just got really nauseous, but it passed." Zuko frowned uncertainly, but Katara smiled brightly and moved her chair back to her plate. Zuko went back to his seat, watching her carefully, just in case.

"I guess I'd better watch what I say around you today," he said. Katara chuckled weakly and nodded. "Do you want me to stay with you? I can always leave a day later…"

"Don't be silly, Zuko," Katara chided. "You can't put off something this important because I have the sniffles. I'll call the physician later, alright?" Zuko thought about insisting on staying, but he knew Katara was right. As much as he hated to leave his wife like this, he was still the Fire Lord. His place was with his troops.

"Well, I can't eat anything else, how about we get dressed?" Katara suggested. Zuko stood up and draped his arm across Katara's shoulders and they went back into their private chambers.

"I still don't get why I can't go with you," Katara complained. She ran a hand over Zuko's trunk. The dark wood felt rough under her fingers. It was the same trunk that had gone with him when he set out to hunt Aang so many years ago. Now it was packed for another campaign.

"_You_ have to stay behind because _I'm_ going," Zuko told her. He poked his head from around the door of their armoire so he could see her. Katara rolled her eyes. It was a discussion they had had many times during the past two weeks, and she knew it was wise. A country couldn't have _two _monarchs risking their lives on the battle field. Still…

"It's not like I couldn't handle myself." Katara flopped back onto their bed and scowled at the ceiling. "I'm the only one not going!"

"That's not true," Zuko countered. He grabbed his boots and sat beside Katara on the bed. "Suki's not going." Katara made a face and propped herself up on her elbows.

"_Suki_ just gave birth," Katara pointed out. "Of _course_ she's not going! Don't patronize me!"

"I'm just trying to make you feel better." Zuko finished lacing his boots and stretched out beside Katara. She turned on her side to face him and slipped her hand inside of his.

"I'd just feel better if I were there to protect you." Zuko snorted derisively at that, but Katara punched him in the shoulder. "Be serious! You guys might need a healer and I'll be stuck all the way over here, with nothing to do but torture your council for news about you."

"Don't worry so much," Zuko admonished his wife gently. "Look at the team we have. There's me, the Fire Lord, and one of the best fire benders it will ever be the rebels' bad luck to meet; there's Aang, the Avatar and world class peer counselor; we've got Toph, who is without a doubt the most intimidating blind earth bender to ever walk the planet _and_ a general in the Earth Kingdom army; and then there's Sokka…" Zuko froze and made a show of thinking hard about what his brother-in-law had to offer. Katara glared at him expectantly. Finally Zuko shrugged helplessly and said,

"There's Sokka, the comic relief?" Katara moved faster than Zuko could see. She hit him in the face with a pillow.

"My brother is a tactical genius!" she exclaimed angrily, still pummeling Zuko with the pillow. "You're _lucky_ to have him on your side. Stop. Picking. On him!"

'Alright, alright!" Zuko said laughingly. "I give. Sokka is a master tactician. I wouldn't _dream_ of going into a fight without him." Katara threw the pillow at Zuko's head and her attack was over.

"That's better," she said. "I don't know why you like to insist that Sokka brings nothing to the table."

"I'm sorry, honey." Zuko pulled her into a hug and nuzzled her cheek. "Don't be mad at me on my last day here. I want you to miss me." Katara smiled and put her arms around Zuko's neck.

"Of course I'll miss you. But you're still a jerk."

"Yes, but you love me for it." Katara made a face and pushed Zuko away.

"Arrogant!" she chided. "Let me get ready. We have to leave soon." Katara got up and made her way to the dresser. She managed to reach it before a wave of dizziness overcame her, and sinking to the floor, she grabbed the edge as her vision tunneled. Zuko was at her side instantly. He helped her up and led her back to the bed.

"Are you alright?" he asked anxiously. Katara nodded.

"I'm fine. I don't know where that came from." Zuko frowned and looked her over.

"Maybe you should stay here," he suggested. "I can call the physician to have a look at you."

"No way! I won't see you guys for I don't know how many weeks." Katara waited a moment until she thought she could stand without her head swimming and then got up. "I can rest when I get back. I just need a nap." Zuko stared at her hard, but relented at last.

"I'm going to ask Uncle to keep an eye on you," he said. Katara started to protest, but Zuko cut her off. "I know you, Katara. You'll keep working yourself until you collapse. You've never had to deal with court politics on your own. Let Uncle help you."

"Fine." Katara heaved an annoyed sigh. "I'll let him help me. Now can I get dressed?" Zuko stepped aside and motioned towards the dresser.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

An hour later, the Gaang stood on the docks, surrounded by tearful sailors and their families. Katara was struggling to keep her own emotions in check as she said her farewells to her friends.

"Don't have too much fun without me," she told them. "Toph, keep the guys out of trouble, alright?"

"Get serious, Sugar Queen," Toph scoffed. "I _am_ the trouble." Sokka put an arm around his younger sister's shoulder.

"I know you're upset that you're can't come along and do your worry wart thing," Katara glared at her brother and pushed him off, "…hey!...Look, all I'm saying is that we've got everything covered. We'll be back before you know it."

"I still don't think this is going to be as serious as everyone's making it sound," Aang said. Momo chattered on his shoulder in agreement.

"You _never_ think it's going to be that bad," Toph said with a groan. "Remember what happened in Omashu?"

"_Yes_, I remember," Aang retorted in a rare show of annoyance. "And I _still_ don't think it turned out that bad. I mean, it could have been a _lot_ worse." Toph snorted and rolled her eyes.

"You're worse than Sugar Queen with your blind optimism. And yes, I caught the irony. Shut up." Toph turned to Sokka who had started to comment. The ship's horn pierced the air, then, signaling that it was time for the sailors to say their final good-byes.

"That's for you," Katara said sadly. She gave them all one last hug, lingering on Zuko. "Take care of yourself. I won't be there to patch you up."

"Stop worrying so much," Zuko said softly. "We'll be back before you know it." He leaned in to kiss her, but wound up smooching his brother-in-law's hand instead.

"And that's enough of that!" Sokka shuddered in disgust and wiped his hands on his pants. "Seriously. That's my _sister_ you're about to put your lips on. At least wait 'til I'm not here." Katara scowled at her brother.

"He's my _husband_, stupid!"

"Hey, don't take it out on Sugar Queen and Sparky because you miss _your_ wife," Toph said, punching Sokka in the arm.

"Suki!" Sokka moaned miserably. "She's all alone with the baby."

"Gran-gran and Dad are with her," Katara reminded him.

"My own daughter won't even recognize me when I see her," Sokka continued, ignoring his sister.

"You have the rest of her life to get to know her," Aang said, putting a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder. "And you'll have an exciting story to tell her when you get back."

"Besides," Toph added, "it's not like she'll be doing anything interesting while you're gone. All babies do is drool, burp and sleep."

"No one understands my pain!" Sokka said, still ignoring his friends. He shook his head and turned away from Katara and Zuko. "Just make it quick, alright?" The couple grinned at Sokka's back before Zuko pulled Katara in for a good-bye kiss.

"I'll be thinking of you, wife," he said, winking at Katara. She saw her brother shudder again and her grin widened.

"You're taking my heart with you, my love!" Toph and Aang doubled over in laughter while Sokka made gagging noises. The ship's horn blasted again and Sokka hurried them along.

"Last call, all aboard that's going aboard," he said, relieved.

From onboard the ship, Appa's bellow rang out with the reverberation of the ship's. Momo chattered excitedly on Aang's shoulder as the group followed the flow of the sailors up the gangplank. Katara waved at them until her arm grew too tired. Then one of the guards who had been waiting in the background tapped her shoulder and suggested it might be time to leave. Katara reluctantly agreed and with at final look back at the ship, she allowed herself to be helped into the phaeton that that had carried the Gaang to the docks earlier. It felt incredibly empty with just her. To her immense annoyance, Katara realized she was crying again.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"You're looking a bit tired, my dear," Iroh said. He looked at Katara over his tea cup and studied her, concernedly.

"Yeah, a bit," Katara admitted. She pushed her dinner around the plate listlessly. "It's been a long few weeks and I think I'm coming down with a cold."

'You should try to eat something," Iroh suggested. Katara made a face at him.

"You sound like Zuko." Iroh chuckled.

"Well, I wouldn't want my nephew to accuse me of neglecting his wife."

"I'm having the physician visit me tomorrow," Katara assured him. "I really can't afford to be sick right now." Katara heaved a heavy sigh and ran her hands over her face. "There's going to be so much to do with Zuko gone."

"That's why I'm here." Iroh patted her hand comfortingly. "Take care of yourself. There's no reason for you to make yourself sick with work." Katara nodded quietly.

"A lot of it is probably nerves," she admitted to Iroh. "This is the first time I'm being left in charge alone. I'm a little scared." Iroh was silent. He didn't need to tell her she would do fine. Katara knew that Iroh and Zuko had every confidence in her ability as Fire Lady.

"It's normal," Iroh said at last. "And you have more challenges than most new leaders. But it will pass. And it won't be for too long."

"I know," Katara sighed. She pushed herself away from the table. "I'm really not hungry. I think I'm just going to get some sleep."

"Good idea," Iroh agreed. "There's nothing major planned for tomorrow, so why don't you sleep in a bit? I'll send for you if you're needed." Katara agreed and looked at her Uncle-in-law gratefully.

"I'll see you in the morning," she said, giving him a peck on the cheek. "Good-night Iroh."

"Good night, Katara." Iroh stared after her as she left. When she was gone, Iroh put a hand on his chin and frowned thoughtfully.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Katara stared at the pattern on the blanket until it all began to swim in a white and gold blur. The royal physician and his nurse watched her from across the room, waiting for any sort of reaction from her, but none was forthcoming. Finally the physician cleared his throat to get her attention.

"Are you alright, Fire Lady Katara?" he asked. Katara looked up with a stunned look in her eye, as if she had forgotten that they were there.

"Oh, I'm- I'm fine," she said dazedly. "It's just a lot to take in right now." She frowned and bit her finger. "Do you mind not saying anything for a while? I-I would like to tell my husband before the rest of the Fire Nation finds out that…"

"Of course, Your Majesty," the physician said quickly. The nurse bowed her head slightly.

"This won't leave the room," she promised. Katara smiled at them gratefully.

"Now, if you don't mind," she said, pulling her dressing gown around her shoulders. "I need to get dressed." The physician and the nurse traded anxious glances.

"I really must recommend that you rest," the physician advised her. Katara just waved him off and got out of bed.

"I feel fine now," she told him. "If I stay up here all day, someone may think something's wrong. I don't need that right now." The physician looked like he would protest more, but the nurse put a hand on his arm and shook her head. He sighed, but finally relented.

"Alright. But if you feel anything- anything at all- that's unusual, you need to send for me immediately. "

"Yes, I will," Katara said exasperatedly. She walked them to the door and opened it for them, waving them along. The physician hurriedly left some final instructions before Katara shut the door behind them. Silence at last.

Katara looked around the large, empty room. She always thought it was too big, even for two people; now that she had it all to herself, the room felt cavernous and she suddenly missed her husband achingly. The tears welled up before she had a chance to stop them, but she realized she didn't want to. Katara leaned back against the door and slid to a sitting position. She wrapped her arms around her legs and sobbed silently into her knees.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Iroh could sense something was wrong when he walked into the library. Katara was sitting in the window seat with a scroll opened across her lap, but her gaze was attentively fixed out of the window towards the harbor. There were whitish streaks down her cheeks and her eyes…

"Have you been crying?" Katara looked at Iroh, startled. She laughed nervously.

"No," she told him. "It's…allergies. I got this new perfume and it just doesn't agree with me at all." Iroh took a few experimental sniffs of the air and frowned.

"I don't smell perfume," he said.

"I-uh-I washed it off." Katara held his eye for a second, and then turned away and blushed. Iroh looked at her suspiciously.

"Did the physician come to see you?" he asked.

"Yes," Katara answered, blushing deeper. "Everything's fine. He just suggested I rest."

"But you're not resting," Iroh pointed out.

'I feel fine," Katara insisted. Iroh wouldn't stop watching her. Katara turned away from his piercing eyes and added, "Everyone worries too much. I'll be fine."

_She'll_ be_ fine?_ Iroh thought. Katara didn't give him time to question her on it. She muttered something about going to the gardens and was out of the room before Iroh could say anything else. That she was hiding something was obvious, but Iroh could hardly guess at what. But someone could.

Iroh went to the corner of the room and pulled on the velvet rope that signaled the servants. The reaction time was impressively quick. Less than a minute later there was a knock at the door, and a servant bowed to Iroh when he opened the door.

"What can I do for you, General Iroh?" he asked.

"I need to the physician immediately," Iroh told him. The servant looked up at Iroh, genuinely concerned.

"Are you feeling ill?" Iroh shook his head.

"I just had a question for him," he said. "It's rather urgent so please get him quickly." The servant spared no words and almost ran towards the physician's chambers.

While he was waiting, Iroh had tea and cakes brought up to the library. Another servant had just brought them up and set them on the table when the physician arrived. Iroh smiled and motioned to the seat across from him. The physician eyed him nervously as he skirted around to the proffered chair.

"Would you like some tea?" Iroh offered.

"That would be nice, thank you." The physician held out his cup and Iroh poured him some tea before pouring his own cup. The physician took a sip, watching Iroh from over the rim. Iroh didn't seem to be in a hurry, but the physician could feel his own impatience growing. At last he asked, "What can I do for you, General?"

Iroh quirked an eyebrow at the physician and set his tea down.

"Actually," he said slowly. "I had a question for you about my niece."

"Sir?" The physician shifted nervously in his seat. Iroh's eyes grew sharper and he fixed his gaze levelly at the man across from him.

"You saw the Fire Lady this morning," Iroh explained. "I wanted to know if there was anything I needed to be concerned about."

"No-o," the physician answered uncertainly. "Well, not as such. You see the Fire Lady is…well, she-ah- asked me not to tell."

"She did, did she?" Iroh asked. The physician gulped and folded his hands in his lap so they wouldn't shake so much. Everyone seemed to forget that the General, for all he appeared to be a genial old man, could be quite intimidating when he wanted to be**. **

"She did," the physician confirmed. His voice quaked a bit, but he held firm. Iroh stared him down for a long time. At last, Iroh sighed and closed his eyes.

"I suppose if the Fire Lady requested that you not tell me, I have to respect that," he said. The physician let out a breath and his shoulders sagged in relief. "But, will you tell me one thing?"

"What is it?" the physician asked, warily.

'Is she going to be alright?" The physician stared at Iroh silently for a long time.

"I think she will," he said cautiously. "Her life, and the life of the Fire Lord is going to change drastically, but I daresay she'll pull through as well as…ah…she'll be fine. I really need to get going now. I've just remembered an appointment." The physician stood up quickly, fearing he had said too much. He bowed politely and asked the General's pardon and left the room in a hurry.

Iroh sat at the table for a long time. Worry and confusion battled in his mind. What, he wondered, had the physician meant Zuko and Katara's lives would change?

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

The campsite was a far cry from what Zuko had grown used to over the past few years. The food was horrible, and although he got the most lavish pavilion as Fire Lord, Zuko still slept on a hard pallet. It reminded him of his days on the ship and then of travelling with the Gaang; and he loved it. There was a camaraderie around the camp that he didn't feel in the Fire Nation capitol surrounded by power grubbing nobles and council members.

"Hey, Fire Lord Sparky!" Toph called from the fireside. "You'd better hurry up or your gruel will get cold!" Zuko smiled and joined his friends. Aang passed him his dinner and Sokka handed him a cup of ale.

"They brought the good stuff," he said, jovially slapping Zuko on the back. His friends laughed as the Fire Lord spilled half of his drink over himself. Zuko glared at them in annoyance before he laughed with them. It was just like old times. Except there was one empty space around the fire.

"Have you heard anything from Katara?" Sokka asked. Zuko shook his head.

"It's only been a week, though," he said. "There can't be much to write about." Sokka nodded, but he didn't look happy. Zuko didn't blame him. He was just as concerned as his brother-in-law about Katara being sick- especially on her first time dealing with Fire Nation politics on her own.

_No, _Zuko reminded himself. _Not on her own; with Uncle._

"I'm sure she's fine," Aang assured them. "And I'm sure she wouldn't want you moping about her."

"Are you kidding?" Toph snorted. "She would, too. Katara can't stand being left out of anything. Of _course _she would want us to be sad she's not here." The three men exchanged glances, and then laughed.

"When you're right, you're right," Sokka said wiping tears of mirth from his eyes.

"Remember when you and I went to free the prisoners from Boiling Rock?" Zuko asked, chuckling into his stew.

"Please! That doesn't count!" Sokka scoffed. "She hated you in general."

"_Put one toe out of line, and I will end you!"_ Toph mimicked Katara's threat. "I _wish_ I could go back to that day and tell her she would wind up married to you."

"Come on, guys," Aang protested while he tried to calm his laughter. "She wasn't _that _bad!"

"Says the guy who had a rabid crush on her," Toph muttered, throwing a piece of mysterious vegetable at her Aang. He blushed deeply and buried his face in his cup.

"Shouldn't we be discussing battle plans or something?" he grumbled. Everyone laughed at the young Avatar's embarrassment. Zuko was the one to finally bring everyone to order.

"Aang's right," he said, his voice cutting above the laughter. "We do have to discuss our plans."

"Just because your wife isn't here, doesn't mean you have to take her place as resident buzz kill," Toph groaned. Zuko favored her with a deadpan stare- which Toph couldn't see- and continued.

"_As_ _I was saying_," he with a growl in his voice, "Sokka, what do you think of the situation." Sokka's face became grave.

"The rebels are well hidden," he informed the group. "We can't figure out where their base is-though we know it's within the area- and we have no idea of what kind of numbers we're dealing with. There's a scouting party looking for them. We're narrowing down the places they could be. I'm hoping we can find their base _and_ their leader by next week, but it doesn't look good."

"Toph." Zuko turned to the young woman. "You can sense people using vibrations, right? Can you tell where they might be hiding?" Toph nodded hesitantly.

"I have limits, though," she told her friends. "I have to be within five hundred yards. I've already checked this area. They're not here."

"Appa and I have been looking from the sky," Aang added. "We haven't seen anything, yet."

"Keep looking," Zuko told them. "Sokka, any ideas?" Sokka shook his head.

"Exactly what you just said," Sokka replied. "We keep looking. We set up a protective perimeter around the areas where we know they're not. Eventually we will either find them, or they will come looking for us. Right now, all we can do is wait." Zuko huffed irritably. He hated waiting.

"Easy, Sparky," Toph said, solemnly. "You'd think all the time you spent chasing Aang would have taught you patience."

"No, that was Uncle's job," he muttered, crossing his arms sullenly.

A soldier- one of Toph's- came over just then. He bowed quickly, first to Zuko and Toph, and then to Aang and Sokka.

"Pardon the interruption, Your Majesty, General Bei Fong," he said, bowing once more to the two of them. He reached into his jacket and pulled out two parcels. "These just arrived from General Iroh and the chief of the Southern Water Tribe." Zuko tried to look dignified as he received his letter, but Sokka couldn't even pretend. He snatched the letter from the soldier and ripped it open. He pored over the letter as if it had been months since he had heard from his wife. Out of nowhere, he let out a shriek of despair.

"Yue smiled for the first time and I _missed it!_" he cried. "We _have _ to find these rebels _now!_"

Zuko gave Sokka what he hoped was a sympathetic look, and then turned back to his own letter, leaving the rest of Sokka's comfort to their friends. Iroh had written a general update of Fire Nation news. Katara had not, despite her fears, caused a revolt, and in fact was doing an admirable job on her own. Iroh was worried, however, that she seemed to be very run down. The physician had been to see her, but Katara had requested that he not discuss what was wrong with her with anyone, including Iroh.

…_While I'm sure she would tell me if it were anything immediately threatening, I can't help but worry about her health. I hope this campaign won't last too long, Nephew. I think she misses you more than she lets me see..._

Zuko clenched his fists around the letter. Silently he vowed he would be home in a week, if he had to smoke out the rebel leader himself. He tucked the letter into his pocket and silently went back to his tent, leaving his friends talking far too cheerfully about Sokka's troubles. Zuko had a letter to write.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Katara had to force herself not to cry as she read Zuko's letter. It had arrived in a larger envelope with a letter to Iroh. She could tell he was worried about her. The thought occurred to her to just tell him what was going on, but Zuko didn't need any added stress while he was on the battle front. Instead, she wrote as cheerfully as she could manage.

…_Between you, my brother and your Uncle, you'd get the idea that I was made of porcelain. I have been a bit under the weather, but I promise you, it's nothing to worry about. And I would really appreciate it if you spent less time worrying about me and more about what you're doing. I need you to get home as soon as possible, so that means you can't spend your days slacking off and wondering what I'm doing. I'm not there to hound you guys in person, but I'll do it by letter, if I have to. You know I will… _

Katara took the letter into the library, where Iroh was just finishing his. She smiled at the older man and handed him her letter.

"I'm sure this is full of sentiments that will cause my nephew no end of embarrassment," he said, tucking it into an envelope along with his.

"Anything less wouldn't be half as much fun," Katara answered with a cheeky smile. "I just hope that Toph can get one of the guys to read it out loud." Iroh chortled gleefully.

"I'm glad to see you're feeling better," Iroh said after a moment. Katara stiffened for a second and smiled brightly.

"Of course I feel better," she chided. "You shouldn't worry about me so much. A little cold won't slow me down."

"No, I'm sure a _cold_ wouldn't," he said, knowingly. Katara shifted uncomfortably on her feet, feeling like a school child in front of the general. She didn't respond to him.

"There is a council meeting later today," Iroh said at last, lifting himself from the chair. "Do you feel well enough to join us?"

"I'll be there," Katara answered firmly. Iroh studied her hard for a moment, looking, Katara knew, for any sign of illness. She stood up a bit taller and stared back at the shrewd general with an almost sardonic smile playing on her lips. She felt fine today, if still a bit tired, but she could and had work much harder through feeling much worse. The physician had been to see her again that morning-clandestinely, of course- and given his reluctant go ahead to perform her duties as Fire Lady. As long as she didn't burst into tears in the middle of the meeting she would be fine- and she wasn't nearly _that_ tired.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

The campaign lasted longer than anyone expected. It was nearly a month in and Zuko could see morale was getting low. For a while it seemed like the tide had turned in their favor; they were able to ferret out many members of the rebellion, but weeks later, the leader and his main core of supporters had yet to be found. Sokka was becoming impatient.

"Nine weeks!" he lamented one night over dinner. "I haven't seen my wife and daughter in nine weeks!"

"We've only been here a little more than three weeks," Toph pointed out as she pinched the bridge of her nose. The long days and short nights were beginning to tell on her and the last thing she wanted was to hear Sokka whine about not seeing Suki and Yue.

"Three weeks since we left the Fire Nation," Sokka corrected. "I left the Water Tribe _nine_ weeks ago." Toph just shrugged carelessly and let her head roll back onto the log she was resting against and let Aang try to calm their friend down. Zuko stayed quiet, too, but everyone could tell he was just as anxious to get home as Sokka was. Katara's last letter was tucked into his breast pocket, smudged and torn from all the times Zuko had re-read it. He almost had it memorized word for word, but he knew he'd pull it out and read it again when he had a moment alone. Despite Katara's assurances that Zuko and Iroh were worrying too much, Zuko couldn't shake the feeling that something was really wrong.

_You just look for trouble where there isn't any, Mr. 'Glass-half-empty'_, Zuko's conscience chided in a voice that sounded eerily like his wife's. _Don't you have bigger problems? Like-oh, I don't know- the peace keeping mission you're on?_ That was Katara, alright.

With something like a smile, Zuko reached up and touched the pocket where Katara's letter was hidden. He loved her for trying to make him feel better about the separation, but he also knew that she knew he'd worry about her regardless. Zuko was about to go over to commiserate with his brother-in-law and spare Toph and Aang from suffering Sokka's complaining anymore, when one of the Earth Nation lieutenants came over and bowed stiffly to the group.

"Forgive my intrusion," he started, his voice laced with impetuous urgency. "There's news from the scouts." That caught everyone's attention. Zuko leapt to his feet.

"Tell us on the way," he said, before he turned to his friends. "Let's move out."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Iroh eyed Katara suspiciously across the table. She looked tired and ill. She poked at her breakfast half-heartedly and made a face at her eggs. Occasionally, Katara would nibble at some toast and sip her tea.

"Are you ill?" Iroh asked finally. Katara started a bit, as if she had almost forgotten her uncle-in-law were there.

"I'm just…a little nervous," Katara told him, sheepishly. "Today we have to decide if we're going to send more troops and I'm worried about making the wrong choice." Iroh nodded sagely, not believing a word of it. Katara had been late to breakfast that morning. When Iroh went up to check on his niece he heard strange sounds from the other side of the door. It sounded like retching or crying. Iroh had no doubt that Katara was hiding something big, and he had an inkling as to what, but he didn't want to say anything until his suspicions were confirmed. Until then, he would keep a careful eye on the young Fire Lady and prepare to give her any support she may need. Iroh sighed and finished his tea. He lamented the absence of his nephew deeply, and with each new symptom that Katara showed, he lamented it more.

Katara, for her part, tried to make a show of feeling better than she did. She took a few bigger bites of her breakfast and willed it to stay down. She was feeling as tired as she was sure she looked and would have loved nothing better than to take the physician's advice and rest for a few days. But that was a luxury she couldn't afford and still look as strong as she wanted in front of the advisors. For now all she could do was put on a good face and pretend her head didn't feel like someone had beaten her with a heavy stick. It wasn't easy, but Katara needed people to respect her as Fire Lady in her own right, not just as the Fire Lord's wife.

Katara and Iroh were interrupted by the abrupt appearance of a messenger. The flustered young man bowed deeply several times first to Iroh, and then to Katara, which the old General noticed with displeasure.

"S-sorry for the intrusion," said the messenger breathlessly. He bowed again. "I…we received…There's news from the front, General." The messenger bowed one more time and held the letter out to Iroh. The general looked at the trembling young man archly. He was clearly new, Iroh could see, but that didn't completely excuse him from not knowing protocol.

"I believe, if it is a letter from the front, it is meant for Fire Lady Katara," he said coolly, motioning to Katara who was watching the man with a stern look on her face. The messenger blushed a bright red and he bowed to her again, apologetically.

"I am so sorry, my Lady," he said, holding the letter out to her. "I didn't realize…"

"It's fine," Katara cut in smoothly, taking the letter from him. "You may go now." The messenger was immensely relieved at the dismissal and he backed out of the room, bowing as he went. Katara rolled her eyes when he was gone. She should have been used to slights like that- after all, at the best of times, a Fire Lady wasn't much more than a figurehead. Added to the fact that she was from the Water Tribe, Katara wasn't surprised that earning the respect from the Fire Nation's court was an uphill battle- but it still irritated her.

"You should open the letter," Iroh suggested. "It may be important." That brought Katara back to the present, and she ripped the envelope open and read the letter. Then Katara gasped and re-read it.

"What is it?" Iroh asked, coming around the table to read along with her. Katara spun around to face Iroh with and odd dazed look on her face.

"They found the rebels," Katara told Iroh. "They are working out peace talks and then they're coming home. Iroh, they'll be back in a couple of weeks at most." This was the most vibrant Iroh had seen Katara since Zuko left. Suddenly she looked completely healthy and almost glowing with happiness.

"That is wonderful news," Iroh said warmly. "We must write Suki and let her know."

"Of course," Katara agreed, happily. "But first, we have to go to the shortest meeting ever!" Katara hugged Iroh impulsively and almost skipped to the meeting room, leaving Iroh to wonder at her quick recovery.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

The day Zuko and the others came home was a dreary miserable day. The rain came down in a steady drizzle that seemed to permeate the air and leave umbrellas useless. That didn't stop Iroh from insisting that Katara have one anyway.

"You realize that I'm a waterbender, right?" Katara reminded him drily. Iroh shrugged, but kept the large umbrella over them both.

"I thank you for humoring an old man," he replied. "It isn't very often that an old man like me gets to share an umbrella with such a pretty woman. Look how jealous the other men look!" Katara wasn't fooled. Iroh had the umbrella over them both, but he was clearly holding the larger share over Katara. It wasn't helping anything. Her clothes felt soggy, and the spray from the docks wasn't helping any. Sighing, Katara pulled the water from her clothes into a large, wobbly ball of water that she let drop to the ground a safe few feet away. She turned to Iroh and offered to dry him off, too.

"It's a lot more effective than this umbrella," she said. Iroh looked at her with consternation.

"If it's too wet for you out here we can wait in the phaeton," Iroh told her. Katara waved that suggestion off.

"I want to be here when the boat docks, with everyone else." She motioned to the crowd of wives and families waiting for their soldiers. There were guards around Katara and Iroh to keep them at a respectful distance, but Katara still loved feeling of excitement on the wharf. Waiting in the phaeton would have made her feel isolated. "I have to enjoy this now. Who knows if I'll ever be this in love with Zuko again?"

Iroh chuckled at that, despite his anxiety about her health and shook his head.

"I can't see that ever being a problem," he said. "You and Zuko are two of the most passionate people I've ever met. That doesn't just go away with time. When you two are as old as I am, you'll be with the other wives waiting for him to get off the boat." Katara smiled and blushed lightly.

"Or maybe it'll be him waiting for me to get off the boat."

"That is unlikely," Iroh laughed. "Knowing Zuko, he would take a boat and meet you half-way into the bay. But," Iroh's tone became serious, "as much as he's missed you, I think Zuko would prefer if you waited in the phaeton, or even back at the palace. You haven't been well these past few weeks."

"Oh, not this again!" Katara huffed and crossed her arms. "I'm fine Iroh. I promise, there's nothing to worry about."

"There's more than you let on," Iroh pressed. "And I think under the…_circumstances_ a little more caution with your health would be advisable."

"What are you saying?" Katara asked suspiciously. Iroh didn't answer. He just looked at his niece knowingly. Katara felt the blood leave her face and she turned back towards the ocean. The ship was in view and Katara felt relieved, both that her family was home safely, and for the distraction that arrival provided.

"We should get closer," Katara said. Iroh caught her hand before she could leave.

"It's probably better if we stay here. They won't be off the ship for another half an hour, if they have a quick docking." Katara's face fell, but she acknowledged Iroh's point. Suddenly a commotion closer to the landing caught their attention. People were gasping and pointing at a smudge in the sky.

"What's that?"

"It came from the ship!"

"What _is _it?"

"It's a sky bison!' Iroh laughed and nudged Katara. "You see? Zuko's never going to outgrow that impatience!" Katara just grinned and watched as Appa got closer. The crowed parted and bowed, leaving a space big enough for the gigantic animal to land and his passengers slid off his side. They looked for Katara and Iroh and found them almost immediately.

"Katara!" Sokka shouted gleefully waving his arms wildly. Katara laughed and went to go meet them, Iroh following close behind with the umbrella- which was promptly lost in the excited mash of hugs and laughter.

"Did you keep them out of trouble?" Katara asked, Toph. The younger girl snorted.

"I didn't have to," she said. "Sokka spent most of his time whining about Suki and Yue, Aang spent most of his time trying to comfort Sokka and Zuko spent his time mooning after you."

"Well, he better have!" Katara put her arm around Zuko and poked him in his side.

"I wasn't _that_ bad," Zuko protested.

"Ha! You were only quieter than Sokka," Toph said. "But you were just as bad. Katara, never leave me with these sad sacks again! You know your husband insisted that we take Appa ahead of the ship?"

"Uh, Toph," Aang cut in. "That was _my _idea."

"_Sure,_ Twinkletoes, if you want to stick to that story." Katara smiled slyly at her friends.

"Couldn't wait to see me, huh? That'll teach you all to leave me behind." The four travelers shared a look and then burst out into laughter, much to Iroh and Katara's surprise.

"What?" Katara asked. "What did I say?"

"Nothing," Aang assured her. "It just _really _wasn't the same without you with us." Katara wasn't convinced, because they started laughing again.

'Well, shall we head back to the palace?" Iroh cut in when the laughter died down. Sokka, Toph, and Aang immediately agreed, and Iroh led the way back towards the street. Zuko held Katara back a bit and looked her over with concern.

"How are you doing, really?" he asked her quietly. Katara turned to him and was about to chide him for fussing over her, but the expression on Zuko's face made her pause. Instead she put a hand on his cheek and looked at him sympathetically. Around them, a few people noticed the tender moment between their Fire Lord and his Lady with interest, though they were speaking too low to be heard clearly.

"Have you been worrying about me this whole time?" she murmured. "I'm sorry. I didn't tell you for exactly that reason." Zuko took Katara's hands in his and looked her earnestly in the eye.

"Didn't tell me what?"

"Oh, Zuko." Katara threw her arms around his neck and whispered in his ear. Zuko's eyes widened in shock and he pulled away from his wife.

"Are you absolutely sure?" Katara nodded with tears filling her eyes.

"The physician confirmed after you left. I was waiting for you to come back before I told anyone. Are…you ok?"

"Am I ok…?" Zuko asked dazedly. Then the shock started to wear off, and he asked again, a bit louder. "Am I _ok_? I'm great! Fantastic!" He pulled Katara into another embrace and then let out a loud whoop.

"I'm going to be a father!" he shouted. The crowd erupted into cheers and applause.

"I _knew_ it!" The happy couple turned to find their friends standing behind them. Iroh beamed at them proudly. Katara smiled at Zuko happily.

"Welcome home!" she said before she kissed him.


End file.
